


I am not your back up plan

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: "I know that I made a mistake, a big one, I should have never choose Gladys instead of you, I am really sorry, but this time I want to try to make things right with you"She roll her eyes at that "Try to make things right? And what if she comes back again, huh?, I'm tired of being your back up plan just because you feel lonely”





	I am not your back up plan

Sets after Alice is rescued from the farm and she's living in the Jones house.

She's mad, he knows she's mad at him, and he can't blame her, he knows that he broke her heart, again. And he knows that he can't let her go this time and that he needs to fight for her.

FP came downstairs knowing that he really needs to talk to her, and that it may be the last time he will have before she moves, and he needs to tell her everything, everything that he really feels for her.

She's in the kitchen reading the newspaper, she's been looking for a house for her and Betty but she doesn't find anything that fits with her.

"Al, can we talk?" She looks at him for a second and roll her eyes " About what?", "About us". She rolls her eyes again as she kept reading the newspaper." I don't think there's an "US" to talk about" she said with a little of sarcasm on her tone.  
"I just want you to listen to me, please". He kept looking at her till her eyes met his again and she knew that he won't get tired until he can talk to her."Fine, I'm listening " she close the newspaper and crossed her arms.

He sits in the chair right next to her and takes a deep breath before he starts speaking,"Look, I know that you're mad at me, but I need you to know something..." He sighs "I know that I made a mistake, a big one, I should have never choose Gladys instead of you, I am really sorry, but this time I want to try to make things right with you" She roll her eyes at that "Try to make things right? And what if she comes back again, huh?, I'm tired of being your back up plan just because you feel lonely". 

Alice stands up and starts pacing around the kitchen.

"She won't...you know why? Because the only reason she came back it's because she wanted to deal drugs here, not because she wanted to be a happy family again!, and besides... I asked her for a divorce, she asked me if there's someone else, and I told her that...Well...there's this girl, that I known since high school, probably been in love with her since then" ,he takes a step closer to her, " She has this big blue eyes like the ocean and if you look at them you get lost, and her smile...god,when she smiles my heart stops beating for a moment, and when she laughs, it becomes your favorite sound in the whole world, and if you are close to her she smells so good"he takes another step in her direction "and if you hug her, you will never want to let her go away again, and if you kiss her your world will be complete. So yeah, I told her that there was someone else. 

And I know that I was a jerk to this girl, that I broke her heart so many times before, but I was trying to do the right thing you know...trying to make my family work instead of being with the love of my life, and it really hurts because she knows that I don't love my wife anymore but she understands that my children mean the world to me and she didn't even say anything, she just...walk away. 

And in that exact moment I realized that I screwed up so bad and that maybe I lost her for real this time, the only woman that I ever truly loved. After that I tried to make my family worked, I really tried but I couldn't stop thinking about her, I just couldn't. And I don't think I can spend another second without the love of my life, because I miss her so bad, I miss her and love her so much that it hurts." He takes another step, he is right in front of her and take her hands in his. 

Tears begin to form in her eyes. "You think you're my back up plan? No, of course not, you are everything to me. You are the love of my life, you are the mother of my first child" he cups her cheeks with his hands "So you never, ever again think that you are my back up plan" He runs his thumb over her cheek and catch a few tears."Al, I love you, I really do, and maybe I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me because I need you, I need you in my life, in my arms." 

He press his forehead against hers, she close her eyes for a moment before she speaks, "I'm scared" she pulls away a little so she can look him in the eyes, "You broke my heart so many times before that, I'm afraid that if you break it again, I won't survive this time" 

A tear rolled down on his cheek, he can't believe that, how could he hurt someone who he loves with all his heart? He's out of words, he doesn't know what to say, so he does the only thing he has wanted to do since she came back, so he kisses her, kisses her with everything he has, she's a little surprised at first but kisses him back, sneaking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, his arms around her waist holding her a little tighter, it's been so damn long without each other that they don't want to end the kiss. It's only the lack of oxygen that broke them apart, he pulls away a little just to be able to look at her and cups her face again with his hands "Al, I promise you that I will never break your heart again, ever, I meant what I said, let's try this for real, you and me, let me be the one that is going to protect you against anything , let me be the lucky one who's gonna wake up next to you for the rest of his life, please Al, let me be yours" 

Tears are streaming from both of them, she smiles a little and runs her hand over his cheek "You've always been mine" She pulls him for another kiss and he smiles against her lips, he wraps his arms around her, never wanting to let her go, ever again.

He succeeded after all, he told her everything he feels for her and now he has the love of his life in his arms.

He succeeded.


End file.
